Monster Festival
by Panda13216
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel head to a small-town festival. Non-Slash!


Monster Festival

Panda13216

"C'mon guys! It'll be fun." Dean gave a hopeful glance at Sam and then returned one to Cas. They were entering a town where they were having some kind of festival, which sounded like an amazing idea to Dean.

"I thought the month for celebrating monsters was October." Cas told them dryly, he didn't have the enthusiasm Dean had when it came to stuff like this.

"Sammy?" Dean turned his green eyes on Sam; the light went out of them when Sam shook his head.

"Dean we're going to an important case. We don't have time for walking around a street carnival." Sam told him, turning to look out the window.

"Well I'm driving the car. And I say we go to the carnival thing and try it out." Dean pulled the car into the first parking spot he saw and stepped out.

The street was full of confetti and streamers. Children were running about in the road, dressed as some type of monster. Candy was left abandoned on the sidewalks, and the smell of fair food was in the air.

"Alright. So it says they have 'free costumes' for today. Who says we check it out?" When neither Cas nor Sam answered Dean told himself yes. "Okay then!"

Dean strutted toward the costume shop, Sam and Cas fallowing him. Sam then pulled Dean back, and pointed to two girls.

"They're not really my type, but go for it." Sam jumped when Dean said this, Sam then jerked his hand off his brother's shoulder.

"No! Listen to what they're saying." Sam tilted his head toward the girls, trying to hear them without looking like a stalker.

"Really?! There was a murder here last night?" One of the girls squealed, startling the other one.

"Yeah. They're only letting authorized people in though. That's stupid isn't it?" The other girl grumbled looking at a shack in the distance.

"Oh whatever. You up for some cotton-candy?"

Dean turned away at this, and headed toward the costume shop. His face revealed an I-Told-You-So smirk.

"They're only letting people in costumes in, so who's up for a costume?!" Dean pulled the door open and practically pushed Sam and Cas down the adult costumes row.

Cas glanced at the costumes with disgust, as Sam did the same. Dean looked happy though, as he pulled out costumes to look at them better.

"Found anything?" He happily asked Cas, who was stooping over a pile of masks.

"These don't resemble any demon I've ever seen." Cas grumbled, pulling up a white mask

"They're not supposed to. They're supposed to look scary." Sam told Cas, pushing aside the costumes Dean had tossed to the floor.

"Real demons are much scarier." Cas put the mask back and stood up, continuing to look disgusted at the costumes.

"Oh just pick something!" Dean pulled out a costume and looked at it with great interest.

He soon had his leather jacket draped over his arm, his flannel shirt buttoned up, and a western hat positioned on his head. He began searching for more pieces to match his western attire. He soon found a sheriff badge, and a cheap plastic gun.

"There." Dean twisted the gun in his hand, looking at Sam wishing he would find an outfit soon.

Sam pulled out a cape, and a small scepter. He then leaned on the scepter looking Dean strait in the eyes.

"Happy now?" Sam asked, flipping his hair back.

"Very." Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing but it didn't help. He burst into a fit of giggles, causing Sam to go red in the face.

"You just need a hat." Dean grabbed a crown nearest to him and pushed it on Sam's head. It was a bit too big and fell down to his nose.

"Well. I look better than you don't I?" Sam fluffed his cape, twisting in a position that only Sam could pull off.

"Found anything Cas?" Dean asked straitening Sam's crown.

"I still don't understand the point of this." Cas complained, looking through the clothes.

"Here, this will do." Dean thrust a pair of plastic wings into Cas's hands, along with a fake halo.

"What is this supposed to be?" Cas asked holding the wings up.

"An angel." Dean smiled at Cas's expression.

"These resemble no angel I've known." Cas glanced at Dean, but pushed the halo onto his head.

"Let me help you there." Dean pushed Cas's arms into the straps. The angel now looked like a cheap knock off of some movie. Cas shifted his shoulders, letting the wings roll up and down.

"Let's just go." Dean growled as Cas stared at his reflection in Sam's crown.

They stepped out of the shop. Team Free Will, some of the toughest people around, looking like a king, angel, and cowboy. Dean then signaled for them to fallow him, wishing they could get into the shack before dark.

They got there fast enough. They looked at the guard standing at the door and pulled out their FBI badges.

"Why are y'all dressed up?" The guard asked in a deep voice.

"To get in the spirit." Cas answered stepping into the shack.

It was dark and damp, but you could easily tell the yellow Do-Not-Cross tape. There in the middle of it, was a mangled body. It looked of a teenage girl, claw marks across her chest. Her hair was in pieces, as if someone had tried to shave it. Her clothes were torn, and she had only one shoe on her foot.

"Looks nasty." Sam tilted his head up in disgust.

"Anything around the windows Sammy?" Dean asked, looking around the body's marks.

"Sulfur." Sam rubbed the gritty stuff on his hands.

"What kind of demon would do this?" Dean asked, not realizing how stupid the question was until it was too late.

"Well I don't know, all of them!" Sam growled looking around the area with Dean.

"I agree with Sam." Cas said plainly, twisting the strap to his wings.

Dean dropped his shoulders and sighed, knowing what was going to happen. Since there was no trace of a demon besides sulfur, one of them would have to lure it.

They waited until dark, dodging the officers that came by to lock the place down. They were behind a bottle-toss game when everyone was gone. Dean stepped out in plain sight, gritting his teeth.

"You're just lucky I _suck_ at rock paper scissors Sam!" In his head he knew he wouldn't let Sam go out there anyway. It was best if he went out anyway.

"Quit being a child, Dean!" Sam retorted, giving Dean a suspicious look.

It took around an hour for anything to happen, Dean just digging his heels into the dirt. His shoes were covered in soil by the time the demon came. Well not in the form of a demon. The thing lashed at his back, causing him to haunch over in pain.

Sam gasped lightly luckily Cas gripped his arm, stopping his call for his brother. Dean inched backwards, into the devils trap he had drawn with his foot. The thing fallowed him into it and revealed its true form.

The demon was a beautiful girl, with a short black dress on. Dean grinned when she noticed she couldn't get out, it was funny.

"Got the spell?" Dean asked Sam and Cas, who had their dad's journal.

Sam recited the incantation, and the demon screeched as she was sent back into Hell.

"There. Now let's get going, but first I need some pie." Dean gave a small smile to Sam and Cas.

"Come on, really?" Sam asked, flipping his crown back on his head.

"I could use some of the Earthly delicacy." Cas gave a rare laugh and flipped back his halo.

"Okay then." Sam gave in, but then a smirk appeared on his face. "I'm keeping the costume."

**A.N Hey! So thanks for reading, I just wanted to say I couldn't wait for Halloween to get them in costumes. So I decided there could be a monster-festival somewhere. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Panda**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's contents.**


End file.
